I Will Never Leave You Alone
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: A romantic twist on what happen after the party between the hero and Marcia
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Custom Robo. If I did this would have been part of the game

A/N: The hero's name is Rob

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's House (At the end of the party)

"I should be getting home" said Marcia

"I should be going too, thank you very much for the dinner" said Rob

"It was a pleasure having you both over, we should do this again" said Mira

Rob walked out of the house and saw Marcia was still there. Rob said "What are you still doing here Marcia?"

"Well I just wanted to say thank you for today" said Marcia

"I didn't do anything, it was all you, I just pushed you in the right direction" said Rob

"Thanks" said Marcia

They slowly got closer to each other than finally hugged each other. They held each other for a few minutes til they brought their heads up and look each other in the eye. Their lips slowly got closer to each other as they closed their eyes until there lips finally met.

Inside the house Mira was walking past the window when she saw Rob and Marcia kissing outside and ran off to get Harry. She dragged him back to the window while he was saying "What is the rush dragging me here"

"Be quiet and look out the window" Mira whispered

Harry looked out the window at the scene of Rob and Marcia kissing trying to yell "WHAT THE" as Mira covered his mouth.

Rob and Marcia finally parted after a few minutes for some much needed air. Rob said "Why don't I walk you home"

"Ok" said Marcia

They walked away still holding each other tight as Mira and Harry watched. After they were out of hearing distance Mira took her hand off Harry mouth with him saying "What the hell was that about"

"I don't know they are your friends" said Mira while thinking _"They make a cute couple and Marcia looked happier that she has been in a very long time"_

Marcia's House

They arrived at Marcia's front door as Rob let go and started to leave when Marcia shyly said "Would you like to come in"

"Sure" Rob said

They both went into the house and sat down and had a very nice conversation. Later on Rob said "Well its getting late I should be getting home"

"Rob, I was wondering if you would want to stay here tonight because I don't want to be alone" said Marcia with a pleading look on her face

"I love too" said Rob with a caring look in his eyes

They both walked off towards Marcia's bedroom. They both got changed for bed and got into bed as Marcia snuggled up close to Rob and fell asleep while thinking about tonight's events.

_How did a simple thank you lead to this? I waited for Rob to leave the house then walked up to him and said "Thank you" and he said that I was the one that did it; he just pushed me along the right path. Then I just started getting closer and closer til we finally hugged and I felt at peace. Then I lifted my head up and looked into his eyes and saw nothing but compassion and caring. My head just moved on its own as it got closer with his as my eyes closed and our lips met, That was the happiest I ever felt. Then as we parted he offered to walk me home and I accepted. When we got to my front door and I saw him starting to leave, it just came out asking him to come in. Then when he started to leave again it just came out asking him stay the night with me. So now here I am snuggled up to him as close as I can like my life depended on it. But why is that? Is it because I love him? But how…_

_Flashback_

"_One day you will find someone who will truly understand you" said her brother_

"_Marcia are you all right?" said Rob_

"_She will be alright its just that the Half-Dive takes a lot out of her" said Harry_

"_Marcia are you alright?" asked Rob_

"_You will pay for what you did to Marcia" said Rob_

"_Rob, Marcia are you two alright?" asked Harry_

"_We are, thanks to Rob" said Marcia_

"_One of the lackeys dropped his Robo Cube" said Harry_

"_Let me see it, I'll do a Half-Dive" said Marcia_

"_Marcia you can't, you are still injured from that last fight" said Rob_

"_Rob, you put up a brave front and fought that woman knowing you would probably not win and now it is my turn to do the same" said Marcia_

_End Flashback_

_I do love him, I just been blinded by my shyness_

With that though Marcia snuggled closer to Rob and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Rob got into bed with Marcia as she snuggled up close to him and fell asleep. As he looked down at her, his thoughts went to the girl that was sleeping next to him.

_Wow, she looks so beautiful and peaceful sleeping there. She looks the happiest I have ever seen her and that is all I really wanted. I truly love her and would do anything to make her happy._

With that he fell asleep.

Next Day

Rob and Marcia both got and got dressed and went and had breakfast. As Rob was walking towards the door, Marcia said "Rob wait"

"What is Marcia?" Rob asked as he turned around

"_It's now or never" she thought_

"Rob, I love you and I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me because I don't want to be alone anymore" Marcia said as tears were starting to form in her eyes

Rob stood there as he digested those words and started slowly walking towards her and wrapped her in a gentle hug saying "I love you too Marcia. I loved you since the first moment I met you, but I was afraid to tell you because I was worried about how you would react. I would love to move in with you and you know that I would never ever leave you"

With that their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Steel Hearts

Ernest was in a very bad mood. He first called Rob's house but got the answering machine, then he tried Rob's cell phone but got his voicemail. Then he called Marcia's house but got a message saying "This phone is out of service right now, please try again later"

Then he called Marcia's cellphone but got her voicemail as well. With that he screamed "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

After that Harry walked into the office saying "Good morning Chief"

"Why are you so angry?" he asked

"You want to know why I'm angry? Well the police squad just called saying that they want you three to go down to Police HQ for a practice session. But I can't get into contact with our two star bounty hunters" Ernest said

"What are you talking about, your star bounty hunter is right here" said Harry

"Don't make me laugh, if it wasn't for Rob yesterday, you would have lost in the first round of the tournament" said Ernest

"That's harsh" said Harry gloomy

"Better call Police HQ and tell them we have to postpone until tomorrow" said Ernest

Police HQ

"Police HQ, Captain Mira speaking"

"Hello this is Ernest"

"Hello Ernest, we are just waiting for you team to show up"

"That is the reason why I called. You see I can't get into contact with Rob and Marcia. So we are going to have to postpone until tomorrow"

"That is ok, tomorrow it is"

With this she hung up and walking into the chief's office saying "I just got off the phone with Ernest saying he can't get into contact with Rob and Marcia and will have to postpone the practice match until tomorrow"

"That is ok, did he say why he couldn't get into contact with them?" asked the chief

"No sir, but I think it might have to do with that incident last night" said Mira smiling

"I guess we have to wait until tomorrow" said the chief while laughing

Marcia's House

As they broke off the kiss, Rob said with a smile "Well I guess we better go to my apartment and get my stuff and tell my landlady that I am moving out"

"Yeah" Marcia said as a small giggle came out

Rob's old apartment

"So this is where you lived" said Marcia

"Yeah, it wasn't much, but it was home" said Rob

"You have a Parts Generator in your apartment" asked Marcia

"Yeah, it belonged to my dad, I didn't even know what it was until I became a commander" said Rob

"Well, I think that is everything. Ready to go Marcia" asked Rob

"Yeah" Marcia said

They walked out the door and were walking towards the entrance when Rob stopped and put the suitcases down saying "Wait right Marcia, while I go tell the landlady I am leaving"

"Ok" said Marcia

Rob walked up to the door and rang the door bell and heard "Come in" and walked in. As he walked in, Lucy looked up and saw it was Rob and said "Rob, there you are. I was worried when you didn't come home last night. What did you want?"

"I came here to tell you that I am moving out" said Rob

"You're WHAT! Where?" Lucy asked

"I am moving in with my girlfriend" Rob said as he left

Outside

"Well that is all done, lets go home Marcia" Rob said as he kissed her

"Ok" she said as she returned it

Lucy ran out just in time to see Rob and Marcia finish their kiss and walking away holding each other.

Marcia's House

After they finished putting Rob's stuff away in their room Rob said "Marcia I am going out to pick up something I will be back later"

"Ok" said Marcia

Jewelry Store

"_I want to get Marcia something nice, but what" Rob thought_

"May I help you sir" asked the attendant

"Yes I am looking for a gift for my girlfriend" said Rob

"What kind of gift" asked the attendant

"Something to show her how much I love her" said Rob

"Would this be an engagement gift" asked the attendant

"What, no, no, no it is too early for that" said Rob blushing

"Ok then, how about a necklace" asked the attendant

"That would be perfect" Rob said

"Right this way please" said the attendant

Marcia's House

"I'm back" said Rob as he walked into the house

"Welcome home, so what did you have to get" Marcia said

"Well actually I went to get you this" Rob said as he pulled a velvet case revealing a sapphire necklace

"Rob, it's beautiful" Marcia said

"I wanted to get it for you as a reminder of today and as a promise that I will never leave you alone" Rob said as he place the necklace around her neck and kissed her

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and tell me how I did since this was my first time writing a romantic story


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Custom Robo

There are some end of gamespoilers

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day

Marcia's House

_RING, RING_

"Hello"

"ROB, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ANSWERING MARCIA'S PHONE"

"Because I live here now"

"YOU WHAAAT"

"Would you please quiet down, you are going to wake her up"

"WHAT, YOU DON'T GIVE ME ORDERS, JUST GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN TO THE OFFICE NOW"

_CLANG_

"Rob, what was that screaming about" asked a drowsy Marcia

"That was just the chief. First he wanted to know why I answered your phone and I told him because I live here now. Then he screamed and I asked him to quiet down so he wouldn't wake you up. He screamed that we need to get down to the office immediately" said Rob

Marcia looked down with a sad look on her face. Rob asked "What's wrong Marcia"

"I worried about what people are going to say about us and we are going to have to stop seeing each other" said Marcia as tears ran down her face

Rob gently hugged her and said "It doesn't matter what other people think about us, it only matters what we think. I am not going to leave you just because someone told me to; I love you and will never leave you for any reason"

They shared a passionate kiss and Rob said "We should get ready to go to work"

Steel Hearts

"Good morning Chief" said Harry

"What are you mad about now, still couldn't get a hold of Rob and Marcia" he asked

"No I got a hold of them" said Ernest

"So what is the problem" asked Harry

"Well I called Marcia's house and Rob answered the phone" said Ernest

"WHAT" said Harry

"Yeah and when I asked him why, he said because he lives there now" said Ernest

"WHAAAT" said Harry

"That wasn't even the most surprising part" said Ernest

"What can be more surprising than Rob and Marcia living together" asked Harry

"He asked me to quiet down so not to wake her up" said Ernest

"WHAAAT, THEY ARE SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED" exclaimed Harry

Just after that Rob and Marcia walked in holding each other with them both saying "Good morning everyone"

"_I shouldn't be worried about it, but I am a little, even thou I know Rob will never leave me" Marcia thought as she touched her necklace_

"_I guess she is still worried about it" Rob thought as he saw her touch her necklace as he tighten his hold on her_

"Where were you two yesterday" asked Ernest

"Well…we had stuff to do" said Rob blushing

At the same time Marcia blushed too as a small giggle escaped her lips and Harry thought _"Whoa, Marcia is actually blushing and giggling"_

"Well, the police squad called yesterday asking you three to join them in a practice session, but I had to postpone it until to today because I couldn't get a hold of you" said Ernest

Rob and Marcia blushed as Ernest continued "So I want you three to get your rears in gear and get down there NOW!"

"Yes Sir" they said as they ran out

Police HQ (inside the training room)

"Ahh, here come our guests now" said the chief

"A day late" said Roy

"They probably have a good reason" said Mira still thinking about what she saw out of her window

Harry walked in first followed by Rob and Marcia as the chief said "I glad you could come even thou it is a day later"

Rob and Marcia blushed again and Mira thought _"Whoa, did Marcia just blush"_

"Would you mind not giving us a speech today" Harry said

"I just talk like that for public appearances. After I saw your fights at the tournament I just had to asked for a simple training match" said the chief

"Right, so what do you really want" asked Harry

"HARRY" said Mira

"Come on, why are we having a training match when there is crazed Robo out there causing chaos" asked Harry

"HARRY" said Mira and Roy

"Calm down you two, of course he thinks this is odd. We do have something else to talk about, but it will have to wait until after the match" said the chief

"Fine" said Harry

"Lets get this training started, who wants to go first" asked the chief

"I will" said Harry

"Good, you will fight two squad members, Roy and Mira with no breaks" said the chief

"WHAT" exclaimed Harry as he thought _"What have I gotten myself into"_

Harry won all his matches. After his final battle Harry said "I actually won, even against my sister"

"Even thou you won barely, you still won and I am proud of you" said Mira

"Good work Harry, Marcia your next" said the chief

"Right" said Marcia

"Good luck" said Rob

Marcia won all her matches. After her final match Marcia ran up to Rob saying "I actually won all my matches"

"I knew you would" Rob said as they shared a passionate kiss

While everyone was watching Rob and Marcia kissing, no one notice Rob's Robo Cube glowing and a voice saying _"Rob, you are going to need this to protect her"_

Z Syndicate

"_Sergei" said a voice_

"_Leader, what is that you want" asked Sergei_

"_I wanted to show you something" said the leader_

The leader showed Sergei Rob and Marcia kissing. Sergei said _"That's Marcia and that guy I fought at Bogey's"_

"_Yes, he is my son and they truly love and care for each other" said the leader_

"_I glad Marcia found someone who loves and cares for her. But I have a feeling you didn't contact me just to tell me my sister is in love" said Sergei_

"_Yes, the police squad is training them to take the Class S test and I have given him my Robo. I also have a warning, if you continue down this path; you will have to fight them. Goodbye"_

Police HQ (inside the training room)

After they parted from their kiss the chief said "If you two are all done, let's move on with Rob's matches"

"Yes" said Rob

"Good luck" said Marcia

"Thanks" said Rob

As the battle started and his Robo launched no one seemed to notice that his Robo was different except for Linda. She thought _"That's not Ray 01, but that Robo seems familiar to me"_

Rob won the match easily as Linda thought _"That technique looked familiar too"_

They started their match and Rob won easily again as Linda thought _"Could it be His' Robo, but that would be impossible, but there is a way to find out"_

"You two can return to your duties" said the chief

"Sir" they said and left

The chief tried to say "Next up is…" but was interrupted when Linda asked "I was wondering if I could have a quick match first"

"Sure, but I am wondering why" asked the chief

"Well is saw Rob's first battle and want to see how far he has progressed" Linda said as she thought _"And find out if I am right"_

As the battle started and Linda looked at her opponent she thought _"That is His' Robo, that's Ray Warrior"_

As the battle progressed, Linda was getting her butt kicked as she thought _"How did Rob get these and learn to master them so quickly"_

After that, Rob defeated her. After the battle Linda said "Good battle, but I have a question, why did you change your Robo"

"What are you talking about? I didn't change my Robo" said Rob

"Yes you did because that was for sure not Ray 01" said Linda

"If wasn't" Rob said as he looked at his Robo Cube and said "Where did these parts come from"

"You mean you don't know" said Linda

"Yeah I never seen these parts before" said Rob

"Well could you tell us what they are" asked Linda

"Let's see, they are Ray Warrior, Wyrm, Wyvern, Wolf Spider and Ultimate" said Rob

"_Just as I thought, that is His' Robo" Linda thought_

"_That's interesting, the only person that used that combo was Him" thought the chief_

"Roy your next" said the chief

As they started the battle Roy said "I don't care if you got new parts, I am still going to win"

After Rob won, Roy said "You have been holding back haven't you, because no one at your skill level could use those parts so easily"

"I haven't ever held anything back, it just seems like second nature using them" said Rob

"Your last opponent is Mira" said the chief

As Mira walked by Roy said "Be careful captain that Robo is deadly"

"Don't worry I will" said Mira

Rob beat Mira easily also. After the battle the chief said "Your last battle was suppose to be Mira but I would like a chance to fight you as well"

"Chief you are actually going to fight" said Mira

"That's epic, the chief's battles are legendary in the police squad" said Roy

"I see now why Linda wanted to fight and would like to see his skill first hand" said the chief

During the battle the chief was getting hammered as he thought _"His technique with that Robo is flawless"_

After Rob won, the chief said "That was the most exciting battle I had in a long time. What do you make of their fighting skills Mira"

"Defiantly on par with Class S" said Mira as Rob walked back over to Marcia

"And Linda how do you grade their mental capabilities" asked the chief

"These three are among the most stable and reliable commanders" said Linda

"Shall we make them take the license test" asked the chief

"WHAT, I am not studying for any test" said Harry

"Calm down, it's just a skill test" said Mira

"But don't license tests cost money" asked Marcia

"Yes, but the Class S test is free" said Roy

"Class S, I thought it only went as high as Class A" asked Marcia

"That's true; Class A is the highest rank a civilian can have. But to take the Class S test you have to be recommended by a Class S commander" said Linda

"You see the tournament and today's practice session were just to test your skills" the chief said as he looked over at Rob and Marcia and thought _"And other goods things came out of it too"_

"And now you have the recommendation of four Class S commanders" said the chief

"Whoa you are all Class S, why didn't you tell me" said Harry

"How can I tell you I have a license whose existence is classified" said Mira

"You mean that whole tournament and this practice session were just to test us, why" said Rob

"We will explain after you take the test. So if you will all follow me" said the chief

They walked into the examination hall as the chief says "We need to upgrade you Class S as quickly as possible, please each take a door"

Harry goes though the left door and Rob and Marcia say good luck to each other and share a quick kiss before going though their respective doors.

After Rob passed the test he thought _"My opponent was that crazed Robo I hope Marcia did ok"_

They all came though their doors at the same time and Rob ran over to Marcia saying "Marcia are you all right, did you win"

"I'm all right Rob and I did win, but I don't know how" said Marcia

"What kind of test is that? My opponent was that crazed Robo causing havoc all over the city. I managed to win but that thing trashed my Robo" said Harry

"How did they do" asked the chief

"They all passed the license test. Harry barely passed and broke his Robo, Marcia only took half damage and Rob barely had any damage at all" said Linda

"Congratulations as of today you are all Class S commanders" said the chief

"Thank you sir" said Rob and Marcia

"Now listen, what you are about to hear is highly classified and you can't tell anyone" said the chief

"Yes sir" they said

"The thing you fought is called Rahu. Rahu is living being just like us that somehow got fused with a Robo. You see, several hundred years ago, Rahu nearly destroyed the human race" said the chief

"How horrible, why haven't we ever heard of this" asked Marcia

"Because it was never told to the public, only Class S commanders know about it" said the chief

"What about its holosseum" asked Marcia

"It is built from a natural environment" said the chief

"Natural, what do you mean by that" asked Rob

"Before Rahu came, much of the world was covered in wild growth, entirely uncontrolled by man. Rahu took that from us, covered the world in darkness. Nothing natural remains. Everything that lives here does so because men control every aspect of its growth artificially. The word nature itself has lost almost all meaning in our modern world. But once, real trees, grass, and soil covered the earth with little to no artificial controls" explained the chief

"I have no idea what you are talking about" said Harry

"Sir, maybe we should let them go home and rest and tell them the rest later" said Roy

"Good idea. You three did good work today so go home and rest and we will talk some more later" said the chief

The three left Police HQ with Harry saying "See you guys later, bye"

As Harry walked home he thought about what has happened recently.

_What is up with Rob recently, first he gets Marcia, then out of the blue gets this super powerful Robo, then get to fight Linda and the chief of the police and barely took any damage during that damn test._

Marcia's House

They are sitting on the couch in each other arms as Rob looks at the Robo he somehow got today. "I think there is something strange about this Robo" said Rob

"How so" asked Marcia

"Well first I didn't even notice my Robo changed until Linda mentioned it. I just fought like I usually do. Also every time I use it I get a familiar feeling like I have seen this Robo before even thou I haven't. Then there was that comment that Roy made saying that someone of my skill couldn't use them, but these are the easiest parts I ever used. Also why and how did I get it" Rob said

"Well I don't know but dwelling over isn't going to tell us anything" said Marcia

"I guess you right I should be glad for whatever reason I got this Robo" said Rob

"Yeah, lets go to bed it been a tiring day for the both of us" said Marcia getting up off the couch

"Yeah especially for you" Rob said as he picked her and carried her to their bedroom while they were sharing a very passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Custom Robo, if I did I would remove those stupid questions the Chief asked before you went to the bathroom

Thanks to Cory Chung, Shadow Minamoto, Rev-On V5.0 and ReadNoWrite for your reviews. You inspired me to finsh this chapter. Thank you

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Day

Marcia's House

_RING, RING_

"Hello"

"ROB, MARCIA GET UP NOW! THAT PSYCO ROBO IS AT DAIMON CHINESE RESTAURANT TEARING UP THE PLACE. GET THERE NOW!

_CLANG_

"Oh no, Marcia wake up" said Rob trying to wake up Marcia

"What the matter, Rob" asked Marcia half asleep

"Its Rahu, he at Daimon's tearing up the place" said Rob

"Oh on, we have to go" said Marcia jumping out of bed

Rob and Marcia both got dressed quickly and left the house and ran to Daimon's. When they got there, Harry was already there and Evil was fighting Rahu. Harry saw them enter and said "The lovebirds are finally here"

Rob gave him an evil look and said "What is going on here"

"I don't know, Evil was already fighting Rahu when I got here" said Harry

After that Evil defeated Rahu, Harry said "Amazing Evil defeated Rahu"

"Evil, the police squad wants that Robo. We have to turn it over to them" said Marcia

"Not a chance. I'm taking it as my prize and use it as the ticket to join the Z Syndicate" said Evil

"WHAT, I knew you were a creep but this low, even for you" said Harry

"Say what you will, but I will do anything for the beautiful Eliza" said Evil

"Eliza, who is she" asked Marcia

"You have already met her at the lab" said Evil

"You mean that strange woman" said Rob

"I get it now, everything that happen at the lab was your fault" said Marcia

"Yes, the burglary was just a ploy so I could offer my men as security so they could disable the lab security systems for Z so they could break in later. But I got worried when Linda hired you as extra security, so I made up that story about a shadowy figure to buy Eliza time to search the lab and you fell for it. Now that I have the Robo, my path into Z is assured" said Evil

"I guess this is where I make my entrance" said Isabella

"It's her" all three of them said

"I have been waiting for you, here is the Robo" said Evil

"Why thank you, I thought I might have to do it myself" said Isabella

"Not a problem, now will you fulfill your promise" said Evil

"Promise, what promise" asked Isabella

"You said if I brought you the Robo, you would let me joined Z and help you lead it" said Evil

"What are you talking about? I never seen you before" said Isabella

"WHAT" said Evil

"Ha, ha, you got lied to" said Harry

"We will not let you take Rahu" he said

"That is surprising that you know about Rahu" said Isabella

"I know more than you think and I will show you. OH MAN! MY ROBO IS STILL BROKEN" said Harry

"What is the matter" asked Isabella

"I'll…" Marcia tried to say

"Don't worry Marcia, I got this one" said Rob

"Oh yeah, Rob already beat her once" said Harry

"What are you children talking about? I have never lost to someone like you, but if you think you can beat me go ahead and try" said Isabella

"I don't think, I know" said Rob smirking

They started their battle and Isabella noticed something _"That looks like the leader's Robo"_

After Rob won the battle, Isabella was trying to say "How did you…" but was interrupted when and Oboro and Sergei walked in and said "HOLD IT"

Marcia gasped and Rob thought _"Oh no, that's Marcia's brother"_ and quickly went over to her and gently held her. Oboro said "Rahu belongs to me"

"Well if it isn't Oboro, why don't you leave Rahu with me since us both work for the Z syndicate" said Isabella

"No deal, you just want Rahu for yourself like always. So either hand it over or we will force you to hand it over" said Oboro

Isabella thought _"I can't take on two enemies at once"_ "Fine, you win this round, but I will be back for Rahu later" she said

"Now that annoyance is gone, we can take Rahu and be on our way" said Oboro

"We can't let them take Rahu, lets go get them" said Marcia

"Yeah let's do it" said Rob

"You kids actually think you can beat us, well than prepare to lose" said Oboro

The battle started and Rob went over to Marcia and said "You take the fat guy and I will take your brother"

"No, I want to fight my brother myself and find out why he left me" said Marcia

"Alright then, at least take these" said Rob and he handed over Dragon, Geo Trap and Satellite H parts to Marcia

"What are these for" asked Marcia

"These are the parts I used before I got this Robo and I would feel better if you use them" said Rob

"Thanks" said Marcia

"Go get them" Rob said as he dashed off to destroy Oboro

Rob landed in front of Oboro and he yelled out "That's the leader's Robo"

"You mean the leader who recently died, so you and that woman decided to spilt up and drag the Z syndicate's name thought the mud. Well consider this your punishment for betraying him" said Rob as he charged towards Oboro

As Oboro was getting pummeled he thought _"How did this kid get the leader's Robo and get so skillful with it"_

After that Rob defeated Oboro and he just stood there and watched as the battle between Marcia and Sergei unfolded.

Marcia dashed towards Sergei firing her Dragon gun catching him by surprise and hitting him. After that attack he thought _"Those aren't Marcia's parts, those are the parts Rob used when I fought him at Bogey's. He must have given them to her before the battle"_ Just then he was hit with another Dragon shot _"She is quite skillful with them considering she just got them"_

That's when Marcia started yelling "Is this why you abandoned me? So you could join Z and help them take over the world using Rahu. Is that why"

"Marcia, it isn't what it looks like" said Sergei

Then a Dragon shot knocked him back to where Rob was and Sergei looked at him and Rob said "Don't look at me, I not your opponent, she is and besides I already defeated my opponent" pointing over to where Oboro lay as Rob dashed out of the way as another Dragon shot hit Sergei.

After a couple more hits Marcia defeated Sergei and Rob and Marcia won the battle. Marcia said "Rob, I did it I beat my brother"

"I knew you would" Rob said as they shared a passionate kiss

"Ha, you got beat by your little sister" said an out of breath Oboro

"What about you, you got beat by that kid" said Sergei

"Man, that kid is freaky, he has the leader's Robo and said that this was punishment for betraying him" said Oboro

"Let's just leave" said Sergei

"Yeah and take Rahu with us" said Oboro

All the sudden there was a flash of a bright white light and Harry said "Ahhhh, I can't see" then the bright light went away and Oboro, Sergei, Rahu and Harry were gone.

"There are gone and they took Rahu with them" said Harry

"We have to report this to the Police HQ" said Marcia

"Oh yeah my sis told me that we have to go back today and hear the rest of the story. Now we have to go there and tell them that Z took Rahu" said Rahu

They headed out of Daimon's and ran over to the Police HQ and went into the Chief's office. Inside the Chief greeted them and said "Thanks for coming. Did you all get some rest? Its time we continued our discussion from yesterday. What you are about to hear along with Rahu, you mustn't tell to anyone"

"Well you see we just ran into Rahu before we came here" said Rob

"WHAT, WHERE" screamed Mira

"At Daimon's" said Harry

"Where is he now" asked the Chief

"Well after Rahu was defeated the Z Syndicate showed up and took him. We couldn't stop them" said Marcia sadly as Rob put his arm around her

"Why didn't the restaurant owner contact us" asked Mira

"After Rahu attacked last time, the police shut his restaurant down. So he didn't call the police this time because he was afraid you might shut him down again" said Harry

"We shut down his restaurant last time because he didn't call us. Well I guess that it didn't work, we really need to work on our public relations" said the Chief

"Sir we have to get back on topic" said Mira

"Quite right, as of right now Roy is searching for the location of Z's hideout. We know that it is somewhere in the outside world" said the Chief

"The what" asked Harry

"The outside world that is what we needed to talk about today" said the Chief

"The outside world, outside of what" asked Marcia

"Outside the wall" said Mira

"What do you mean, there is nothing beyond the wall" said Harry

"Yes that is what you were taught in school" said the Chief

"Now if you will all follow me" he said

The Chief leads Mira, Harry, Rob and Marcia out of his office and down the hall to the bathroom. Inside the Chief said "Here we are"

"This is what you wanted to show us, a bathroom" said Harry

"This is a bathroom right" asked Marcia

"Of course it's a bathroom and a nice one to boot. So why did you bring us to the bathroom" asked Harry

"We had to think of a place that no one would ever suspect and the bathroom is the least suspicious of any room" said the Chief as he walked over to the picture of a hand

"What do you see here" asked the Chief

"It is a picture of a handprint" said Rob

"It looks like a picture but in reality it is a sensor" said the Chief

"A sensor" asked Rob

"Yes, Class-S commanders have had their hand print images stored in our computer networks. So when a Class-S commander presses his hand against this sensor" said the Chief as he puts his hand on the sensor, the bathroom starts moving

"IT'S AN ELEVATOR" said Rob

The elevator stops and everybody gets out into a subway station. The Chief leads them over to the subway train and says "All right everybody get on"

Everyone gets into the train and Harry sits in the chief's seat and Mira yells at him "Get up that is the Chief's seat" He gets pushed over and touches Marcia inappropriately

"Harry what do you think you are doing" asked Marcia embarrassed

Harry tried to say "It wasn't me, it was…" but was cut off when Rob yelled "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT" as he ran over and punched him sending him flying into the wall unconscious

"Way to go, I was waiting for someone to punch some sense into him" said Mira

The train arrived at its destination and the Chief said "Someone has to wake him up because he needs to see this too"

"I'll do it" said Mira as she went over and violently shook him to wake him up

Harry finally woke up and said "Ouch, that really hurt"

"Get up we have to go and besides it was your own stupid fault" said Mira

They finally left the train and headed over to where the Chief, Rob and Marcia were as the Chief said "You really decked him considering how long it took to wake him up"

"He deserved it" said Rob

"Now that everyone is here would you please follow me" said the Chief walking though the door

The rest walked though the door appearing in a hallway that looked like they were walking though space. They stopped when they came to the gate in the wall and the Chief asked "Do you know what this place is"

"How are we suppose to know, you are the one who led us here" said Harry

"You have seen this place from the outside" said Mira

"We have" asked Marcia

"Yes, we are in the Custom Robo statue near Daimon's" said Mira

"What we are inside the statue" said Harry

"Of course, nobody knows about this. It's built so no one can enter from the outside. Now then, what are we standing in front of right now" said the Chief

"This is the wall that is at the end of our world" said Harry

"Right, now what do you think is behind it" asked the Chief

"Nothing, it is the end of the world" said Harry

"That's right that is what you were taught in school, but in reality" said the Chief as he walked over on and pushed the button and the gate opened revealing the outside world

"As you can see the world continues far beyond the wall" he said

"How…how can this be possible" said a shocked Marcia

"Now if you will follow me" said the Chief as they all walked out into the outside world

"Well" asked Mira

Marcia gasped and clung onto Rob as he put his arm around her and Harry yelled "What the hell is this! My whole life I have been lied too!"

"It's all confidential, I didn't even know about it until I joined the police squad and became a Class-S commander" said Mira

"Look behind you, that dome encompass the whole world you live in" said the Chief

"But why and what happened to this world to make it look like a wasteland" asked Marcia still clinging onto Rob

"This is the world that Rahu destroyed all those centuries ago" said the Chief

"Now lets all head back to my office and continue there" he said

They all headed back to the chief's office and the Chief asked "How do you feel now that you have seen the outside world"

"I feel scared and insecure, if Rahu could destroy that world, what is stopping him from destroying this world" said Marcia clinging onto Rob

"That is why we had you take the Class-S test because we wanted your help in defeating Rahu and stopping the Z syndicate. It's just a little easier now, we can stop Z and Rahu at the same time when we find their hideout" said the Chief

"But why do you want our help, we aren't even on the police squad" said Rob holding on to Marcia tightly

"I'm ashamed to admit it but there aren't enough people on the police squad that are strong enough to even attempt the Class-S test" said the Chief

"If you wanted our help why didn't you tell us before we took the test" asked Rob

"We couldn't, all of this is classified and the only people who know about it are Class-S commanders" said Mira

"I am sorry if you think we deceived you. But we really do need your help, but we are not forcing you to do it. It is your choice whether you want to help us or not, just think about what Rahu did to the outside world and what he could do to this one if he goes unchallenged" said the Chief

"We will" said Rob

They all left the Police Squad HQ and went their separate ways to think about what to do.

Marcia's House

They were sitting on the couch in each others arms talking about what happened today when Rob took out his Robo Cube out and Marcia asked "You still thinking about how you got it"

"No, I was just remembering what that fat guy said during and after that battle. He said that this was their leader's Robo" said Rob

"Do you think he just said that to throw you off" asked Marcia

"No, he said it in a surprised voice, like he wasn't expecting it. And another strange thing was, after he said that I said "Consider this your punishment for betraying him" and I don't even know where that came from" said Rob

"Oh yeah, I heard what you said to my brother during the battle when he crashed near you and I wanted to say thank you for letting me fight him by myself" said Marcia

"Your welcome, I knew you could beat him by yourself because you are a very strong commander" said Rob

"Thanks" said Marcia as she snuggled closer to him

As he was putting his Robo Cube away he said "I was also thinking that my father might have been the leader of Z"

"What" Marcia said as she looked up at him "Where did you get that idea?"

"Well my father and their leader died at the same time, the letter I got had no return address on it like it was from a place no one knew about like the outside world. Then there is this Robo I got, it's their leader's Robo and every time I use it I get a familiar feeling like I had when my dad was around. Also the world isn't that big so it's impossible for me not to at least see him walking around somewhere before unless he spent all his time in the outside world" said Rob

"You know, you have a point there how is it that my brother was never found after he disappeared even after all the searching the police did" said Marcia

"I'm sorry I brought up the subject about your brother" said Rob

"It's ok Rob, I know that my brother abandoned me and I have gotten over it" Marcia said as she rested her head on his chest "But he said something strange right before I defeated him. He said "This it isn't what it looks like.""

"Well we are not going to find the answers here. The only way we are going to find out who my father really was and why your brother left you is to go to the Z hideout and find out ourselves" said Rob

"So I guess we are going to help the police squad stop Rahu and Z" said Marcia

"Yeah we are not going to let either one of them destroy our world" said Rob

"Well then, we should go to bed so we can be ready for tomorrow" Marcia said leading him to their bedroom


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Custom Robo

Thanks to Shadow Minamoto and Rev-On V5.0 for the reviews

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Day

Marcia's House

_RING, RING_

"Hello"

"Rob and Marcia, we got work. Get yourselves here now"

_BEEP_

"That was weird, he didn't yell this time" said Rob

"What's weird Rob" asked Marcia waking up

"The chief just called and said to get to the office now and he didn't yell" said Rob

"That is weird, we better get there quickly" said Marcia getting out of bed

"Yeah" said Rob

They both got dressed and left and headed towards the office. They arrived at the office and saw that Harry was already there. When they walked in Ernest said "Now that you are all here, we can get started. I just got a call from the Chief of the police saying he has a job for you three"

"_They must have found Z's hideout" thought Marcia_

"But he told me he couldn't tell me the details because it was confidential, the only thing he could tell me were this was going to be a long one. He also said it is up to you if you want to accept this mission, but he wanted my permission first" continued Ernest

"Its sounds like you don't want us to take it. The pay is good isn't it" asked Harry

"Yeah the money is really good, but my opinion is, that I am against it" said Ernest

"WHAT, what happen to the chief that always yells at us" said Harry

"I am not as dumb as I look. I know that you will be getting into some pretty dangerous stuff by taking this mission. I know I am just your boss and I don't know how you think about me but I care about you and I don't want you getting killed on a foolish mission" said Ernest

"I sorry chief, we swore not to tell anyone" said Marcia quietly as Rob put his arm around her

"It's alright Marcia, I understand" said Ernest

"Anyways, it is up to you if you want to accept this assignment. I don't know anything about this assignment, so I can't tell you what to do" he said

"Go see the Chief of police and he will give you all the details. If you do take this assignment, than follow though with it until the very end. With that YOU ARE ALL DISMISSED! THE REST IS UP TO YOU" he said

They left the office and headed towards the Police HQ. They headed into the chief's office and the Chief greeted them and said "Thank you for coming. Roy has just returned and he has pinpointed the Z Syndicate hideout"

"Just as we thought, their hideout is in the outside world" said Roy

"It is time for you two to break into their hideout" said the Chief

"I can't say enough how much we need your help. But we can't force you to go into the outside world. So what are your decisions" said the Chief

"I'm going, I want to find out why my brother is doing this" said Marcia

"Brother, you mean you found Sergei" said Mira

"Yeah, he is a member of Z, I fought him at Daimon's before they took Rahu" said Marcia

"WHAT, that must be why he disappeared. Once he knew the truth about the outside world he left. THAT SCUM!" said Roy

"ROY, Marcia is right there" said Mira

Rob was going to hit him but Marcia held him back and said "It's ok, I understand now, he was Class S too"

"If Marcia is going, I going too" said Rob

"I guess I'm going too because if you two went by yourselves, you would probably get nothing done" said Harry

Then Rob stomp on Harry's foot and Harry cried out "OW, my poor foot"

After everyone had a laugh at Harry's expense the Chief said "Thank you, go to the outside world, once there follow Roy and he will lead you to Z's hideout. Good luck and return to us safely"

"We will sir" they all said

Rob led them all out of the chief's office and to the bathroom where Rob put his hand on the sensor and the elevator went down. At the bottom everyone got out and went to the train. Inside the train Harry stayed as far away from Rob as possible with fear in his eyes as Roy asked "What is wrong with Harry"

Mira laughed and said "He is just afraid Rob is going to punch him again"

"Again" asked Roy

"Yeah" Mira said as she explained to Roy what happen when they first rode on the train

Roy got a good laugh out of it and said "Good going Rob"

The train arrived at its destination and everyone got out and went though the space hallway and arrived at the gate. Rob went over and pushed the button and opened the gate and they walked out into the outside world. Roy said "Ok everyone follows me and I will show you to Z's hideout"

They walked along until they came upon a manhole cover and Roy said "Their hideout is underground, we can get to it via this manhole cover"

They all jumped into a huge underground structure and Marcia said "This place is kinda creepy"

"Rob, you lead the way" said Mira

He led them down a pathway until they came upon a spilt in the path and Marcia asked "Which way do we go"

"We will spilt up into two groups, Rob and Marcia you two go to the left and me, Roy and Harry will go to the right" said Mira

"Right" said Rob and Marcia

"Try to at least get some work done you two" said Harry

"Mira, could you please hit Harry for me" asked Rob

"With pleasure" said Mira with an evil grin hitting Harry on the head

Rob and Marcia headed down the pathway until they came to a door and Rob said "You ready Marcia"

"I ready Rob" said Marcia

"Let's do it" Rob said as they ran into the room

They ran into the room to find it is a lounge and there were three Z members talking about whose faction they should join. Then Rob and Marcia walked up and one of the members noticed them and asked "Who are you"

Another member said "Hey, that girl looks like Sergei"

"Are you part of Sergei's faction" asked the first member

"_This gives me an idea" Marcia thought_

"Yes, he sent us down here to give you guys training" said Marcia

"Isn't this a little unfair, three on two" asked the second member

"No, we are training you in team tactics" said Marcia

"Ohhh, ok" said the first member and they started the battle

Rob and Marcia dashed forward and started attacking without mercy. One of the members yelled "What's going on here"

Marcia smiled and said "Ha, we tricked you; we are really here with the police squad"

"WHAT" all three members shouted

After that Rob and Marcia won the battle and the three members were unconscious on the floor and Rob said "Good idea Marcia"

"Thanks" Marcia said with a little blush on her face

"Shall we continue" asked Rob

"Yes" said Marcia and they walked though the door

As they were walking down the hallway, they ran into Shiner and he yelled "YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"

"You know him" asked Marcia

"Yeah, I fought him at Bogey's" said Rob

"_I can't fight two on one and looks like I can't escape" Shiner thought_

"Hey you, its payback time, just you and me" said Shiner

"You think you can beat me" asked Rob

"Yes, and when I win I can go free" said Shiner

"I like to see you try" said Rob and they started the battle

Rob won the battle almost instantly and Shiner lay unconscious on the floor and Rob said "That was a waste of time, lets go Marcia"

"Right" said Marcia

They ran down the hallway and though the door at the other end. They came into a training room and saw three Z members talking about moves even amateurs know. One of the members notices them and says "Looks like we get to test out all that training. We got some visitors"

All five of them dived and Rob and Marcia beat them handily and the three members fell on the floor unconscious, when another member comes out of the locker room only in his underwear saying "Nothing like a good shower after training"

Then he notices his comrades on the floor and says "What happen"

Rob ran over to him and fought him and instantly knocked him out. After that Rob and Marcia headed thought the door and into a Z research lab. Rob said "You take the one on the left and I will get the one on the right"

"All right, good luck" said Marcia

"You too" said Rob as they shared a small kiss

Rob and the researcher started the battle and the researcher said "How dare you use our own parts against us"

"Well then, maybe you will be a better opponent then these other members I have been fighting" said Rob

Rob defeated him at the same time Marcia defeated her opponent and he went over to her and they shared a passionate kiss before heading though the door.

Rob and Marcia came though the door into a long hallway. They ran down the hallway and got ambushed twice by two Z members, but they defeated them quickly. They came to the end of the hallway when they ran into Roy.

"Roy" said Rob

"Where are Mira and Harry" asked Marcia

"Captain Mira got hurt and Harry is taking care of her and they told me to go on ahead" said Roy

"Which way should we go" asked Rob

"Well I just came from that way, so we should go to the left" said Roy

Rob leads them down the pathway until they come to a door. That when three Z members show up and the first one says "Stop right there"

"You are not going any farther" said the second one

"Don't let them get into that room" said the third one

"That must be where they are keeping Rahu. You two go on ahead, I will handle this" said Roy

Marcia tried to say "What but…" when Roy said "Don't worry about me, just go in there and stop Rahu"

"Come on Marcia lets go" said Rob

"Right" said Marcia as they ran though the door

They ran into the room to see Oboro and Sergei and Rob yelled "OBORO"

"Ahh, I heard we had intruders, but I never thought it would be you" said Oboro

"Marcia, what are you doing here" asked Sergei

"We are here to destroy Rahu" said Marcia

"Ha, ha, ha, you really think I will let you destroy all my work" said Oboro

"Work" asked Rob

"Yes, my researchers are remodeling Rahu to make it into a Robo you can dive into. Once I control Rahu, I will rule the world and no one will be able to stop me" said Oboro laughing

"But Rahu is a horrific entity that nearly destroyed the world, that is why it must be destroyed" said Marcia

"You know a lot for a little girl. That is why we are remodeling it, so I can control its powers" said Oboro

"So you are a Class-S commander too" said Sergei

"Yes, Tell me Sergei, is this the reason why you abandoned me so you could come work for this creep" said Marcia

"Big words coming from a little girl like you. I am sorry Sergei but they have seen our hideout, we can't let them leave" said Oboro

"I understand" said Sergei

"YOU WHAT" Rob yelled

"HA, HA, HA, looks like Sergei understands a well ordered world is more important than his little sister" said Oboro laughing

"WHY YOU LITTLE, you don't know how much Marcia been worried about you. She was always thinking about you" Rob yelled

"It's ok Rob. I understand that my brother abandoned me and that is that, I rather fight my brother than lose you" said Marcia hugging him

"Alright Marcia, we will teach these creeps what happens when you mess with us" said Rob

"Yeah, we will make them pay" said Marcia

All four of them dived, but then Sergei jumps out and dives back in joining Rob and Marcia. Oboro yelled "SERGEI YOU BETRAYED ME"

Rob and Marcia started beating the crap out of him and Sergei just stood back and watch a little scared thinking _"Whoa, those two together are unstoppable. I am glad I don't have to fight them"_

After Rob and Marcia finished beating the crap out of Oboro, they won the battle. That's when Oboro asked "Why did you betray me"

"It is very simple. This whole time I have been deceiving you, I have been following the orders of another" said Sergei

"I know, you are working for Eliza or do you just want Rahu for yourself" said Oboro

"You are wrong. I do not work for Eliza and I don't want Rahu for myself. Rahu is an evil entity that should not be tampered with, that should be destroyed. My main objective here was to bring someone that could do it" Sergei said looking over at Rob

"I don't give a damn what your goals are. The only thing is that you deceived me and are trying to interfere with my work. Well I won't let anyone take Rahu from me" said Oboro

"Stop you babbling Oboro, you are still badly injured from that beating you got it that battle. There is nothing you can do to stop me" said Sergei

"Me, stop, I will never stop. I WILL JUST DIVE INTO RAHU AND CRUSH YOU ALL" said Oboro as he crawled over to the console and tried to dive into Rahu

Rahu broke free and Sergei yelled "YOU IDIOT, THE REDESIGN IS NOT COMPLETE. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU JUST RELEASHED"

"Rob, we have to stop Rahu" said Marcia

"Right, let's do it" said Rob

They both start fighting Rahu and Sergei screamed "MARCIA, NO YOU CAN'T, WE HAVE TO RETREAT"

After a hard battle Rob and Marcia won and Oboro said "How can this be possible? Rahu didn't want to listen to me. How could it reject me" after that he fainted

"We won" said Marcia

"Yeah, but what happen" asked Rob

"No one can control Rahu. When Oboro tried to dive into Rahu, it drained all its strength just to eject Oboro from its systems" said Sergei

After that Rahu flew off and Roy, Mira and Harry walked in and Mira asked "Are you two ok"

"Sergei what are you doing here and why is Oboro on the ground" asked Harry

"Sergei helped us defeat Oboro" said Marcia

"What is going on here" asked Roy

"Yeah and where is Rahu" asked Harry

"It escaped" said Marcia

"How did it escape" asked Roy

"Oboro tried to dive into Rahu, but it didn't like that so it rejected him and flew away" said Rob

"WHAT, HE TRIED TO DIVE INTO RAHU" said Harry

"Sergei what is going on here" asked Mira

"I will explain everything. Just follow me into the next room" said Sergei leading them though the door into the office the leader of the Z syndicate

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided to end it there. The explaination will be the begining of the next chapter. You know when an explaination is long when the game auto saves twice during it


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Custom Robo if I did I would have put more emotion into the explaination like I did in this chapter

Thanks to Shadow Minamoto and Rev-On V5.0 for your reviews

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Z Boss' Room

They all walked into the office of the leader of the Z syndicate. They all gathered around and Sergei stood next to a tape recorder and said "This is the office of the leader of the Z syndicate, who died not to long ago"

"Z's leader" asked Roy

"Yes, my leader's last order was to bring someone here to hear my leader's last words" said Sergei

"Really, who is it" asked Harry

"Just listen to my leader's final words" said Sergei

"Rob, you will never know how proud of you I am for coming this far" said the leader

"I was right, my dad was the leader of the Z syndicate" said Rob

"WHAT" everyone said except for Sergei, Rob and Marcia

"Ahh, I see you have already figured it out Rob. I thought you might figure it out after Oboro said that was the leader's Robo" said Sergei

"WHAT, THAT IS THE LEADER'S ROBO" said Harry

"Yes, after he said that and adding in the strange occurrences that happened when I got it, I figured that had to be it" said Rob

"Strange occurrences" asked Mira

"Yeah, let's see I always had a familiar feeling whenever I used it like I had around my father" said Rob

"Ok" said Mira

"I think we should listen to the rest of the message" said Sergei

"Rob, if you're listening to this message that means Rahu has returned and our time is short. I wish that I could have been there to see you, to fight with you in this final, glorious moment. However, if you are hearing this, it also means my time has come and I am gone from this world. I have given my loyal friend, Sergei, details on your mission. Trust him as you would have trusted me. You do not have much time left. Give Sergei the watch I gave you to care for so long ago. With the power contained in that watch, you can defeat Rahu. I've failed you as a father in life and my final wish in death is nothing but a fool's errand. I'm sorry, Son" said the leader

"Those were his final words" said Sergei

"The watch he gave me, he told me to never, ever take it off. He kept saying it over and over. I promised him I would never take it off so many times. Then just like that, he left" said Rob

"Rob" Marcia said as she held on to him and he returned the gesture

"Sergei, what is exactly going on here" asked Mira

"Like you and Roy, I learned about the outside world when I became a Class-S commander" said Sergei

"Yeah, once you knew the truth, you left us" said Roy

"Why did you leave without telling anybody" said Mira

"Because I met my boss" said Sergei

"You mean the leader of the Z syndicate" asked Mira

"Yes, when I learned about the outside world I became curious. So I went exploring, that was when I met him. I was surprised to find someone actually living in the outside world. He asked me "Why are you here" and I answered I wanted to know the truth about the outside world. Then he asked "Is there something you need to protect" and I said yes, my sister, Marcia. Then we started discussing our lives in and outside the dome and then asked me one final question "Do you want to protect this world from annihilation"" said Sergei

"Annihilation" asked Mira

"I didn't understand what he meant at the time either but one look in his eyes and I could tell he was dead serious. After I thought it over I finally said yes. Then he told me "As long as you live in the dome, you will never know the real truth. If you ever find an inconsistency in the perfectly ordered life in the dome, come and see me and I will explain all. Tell no one we met and what we have discussed" and with that he disappeared. I went back to living inside the dome and couldn't find any inconsistencies" said Sergei

"You couldn't find any because there are none" said Roy

"Shut up Roy, please continue Sergei" said Mira

"Then when I came home, I found it. I couldn't believe I didn't think about it sooner. The inconsistency in dome life, the one thing that couldn't be controlled and explained was Marcia and that special power she had" said Sergei

"Sergei" Marcia said as her hold on Rob tighten knowing what he was going to say next

"On the outside Marcia is ordinary girl but all the kids picked on her and teased her. The researchers at the lab poked and prodded her and learned nothing. Marcia didn't want to go, but they forced her there kicking and screaming" said Sergei

As he was saying this Marcia hid her head in Rob's chest and started silently crying. Rob gently held her and started rubbing her back and thought_ "Those bastards, no wonder Marcia is so scared of being close with people and didn't want to go to the lab during that mission. It is all because of what those bastards did to her"_

Sergei saw what was going on and thought _"I'm glad Marcia found someone that deeply cares for her and will protect her"_

"I found out what they did to Marcia in the lab. That wasn't science, it was torture. All people are supposed to be equal, but her gift took that away from her. I couldn't believe I never question this before, if this wasn't an inconsistency then I don't know what is. Once I realized this, I instantly left and met with that man again and told him about Marcia. He said "I shall tell you the REAL truth, something very few Class S commanders know"" said Sergei

After he said this Rob thought _"What kind of brother are you? Even after you learned what happened to your sister, you still left her"_

Sergei noticed Rob's changed expression and thought _"He is really starting to hate me now"_

"What do you mean the REAL truth" asked Mira

"All Class-S commanders know that Rahu nearly wiped out the human race centuries ago" said Sergei

"Yeah, Rahu destroyed all of the dome cities that people lived in except for ours" said Harry

"You were never told the REAL truth about the outside world. Do you think we have always lived in domes" said Sergei

"Well, yeah where else would we live" asked Harry

"We lived in the outside world in vast cities in the open air. Rahu destroyed all of that" said Roy

"WHAT, REALLY" exclaimed Harry

After he said that Rob violently stomped on Harry's foot and said in a chilling voice "Calm down Harry"

"Rahu destroyed all our cities centuries ago. The few that survived, found an area with the least damage and with the help of Robo technology built this dome as a livable environment for everyone to live in" said Mira

"You didn't tell us that part, I thought we always lived in domes" said Harry

"You are both correct. But that is not the complete truth. The dome builders left an inoperative Rahu in the outside world before they sealed everybody in" said Sergei

"You see the dome protects us but also keeps us trapped in a cage like animals" he said

"You said they left Rahu inoperative, so how did they defeat him last time" asked Harry

"Rahu has no form of its own, it is more like a spirit than a living creature" said Sergei

"What are you talking about, we all saw Rahu, it was a Custom Robo" said Rob still with anger in his voice

"Rahu started out invisible, formless but physical enough to cause serious damage. We couldn't see, but we knew it was there from the damage he left behind and we knew it was evolving and at a fast rate" said Sergei

"Evolving" asked Roy

"Yes, it was evolving, but not in the traditional sense. You see Rahu has only two behaviors. The primary one is to hunt for new targets, mainly us. Once he identified his target, he destroys it as quickly as he can. Then he takes any skills they have and makes them his own. This activates his secondary behavior, once it has enough new skills it forms a chrysalis and goes dormant and awakens with its new skills and continues following its primary behavior" said Sergei

"Metamorphosis, well it is a form of evolution" said Roy

"So Rahu targets creatures with skills it doesn't have and kills them and takes it. Then becomes a pupa, learns these skills and comes outs even more deadly than before" said Harry

"Yep, that about sums it up" said Mira

"So let's see, it can learn everything we know, its invisible and wants to kill everything that moves" said Harry

"That's right" said Sergei

"So how did we stop it all those centuries ago" asked Harry

"The key is Custom Robos. It was because of Custom Robos that we were able to defeat it centuries ago" said Sergei

"How did Custom Robos help back then" asked Mira

"You see back then Custom Robos were just robotic action figures, a child's plaything. This may sound weird but we know very little about these things called Custom Robos. You see Rahu's destructive rampage was at its peak and we were all but extinct when something strange happened. Rahu targeted a child's Robo and when it tried to attack it, Rahu somehow merged with the Robo, melded itself with the Robo" said Sergei

"That's weird, instead of attacking it, it merged with it. Why would it do that" asked Harry

"Nobody really knows. Some people say that there is a connection between Rahu and Custom Robos" said Sergei

"Sounds like Rahu dived into the Robo and then couldn't get out" said Harry

"And that is why we can see it" said Rob with less anger in his voice

"That's correct, now that we could see the enemy; we had a chance to destroy it. So the government took possession of all the Custom Robos and remolded them into weapons to destroy Rahu. After many grueling battles we were able to defeat Rahu. But we really didn't defeat Rahu; we just activated its secondary behavior and became dormant. Since there were no new skills to learn, it didn't evolve and didn't wake up" said Sergei

"So that is the whole truth. But something is wrong here, Rahu nearly made us extinct and we were able to stop it with a toy. That does not make sense" said Mira

"Your right, that doesn't make sense. Because I haven't told you yet about a device that was also used against Rahu, one that targeted its very systems" said Sergei

"What device was it" asked Mira

"Hold it, why should we even listen to you, you are a member of Z. Even if everything you just said is true, what is the point of telling us all this" asked Roy

"You want to know why I am telling you all about this, alright then I will tell you. But first, let me ask you this "When was the first time you heard about Rahu's attack"" said Sergei

"Well, I first heard about it when I became a Class S commander" said Roy

"And what about you Captain Mira, when did you first hear about it" asked Sergei

"I heard it the same way as Roy" said Mira

"Don't you find that strange" asked Sergei

"What do you mean, strange" asked Mira

"Think about it, this is the worst event in all of human history and nobody knows it ever happen" asked Sergei

"Well that is because it is classified knowledge. The government controls who knows and who doesn't" said Mira

"Well how could they stop the survivors from passing this down to their children" asked Sergei

"Because the people listened to the government and didn't tell anybody about it" said Roy

"Try again Roy, if everybody listened to the government then there would be no need for the police squad and bounty hunters. Try actually thinking about it this time" said Sergei

"That does seem impossible, after so many years and nobody know about it. Even when I became a Class S commander, it didn't explain everything" said Mira

"The reason why the survivors didn't tell their children is because they couldn't tell their children. Their entire memory of the incident was wiped clean from their memories. That is why nobody knows" said Sergei

"Wait a minute; this is all getting real confusing. You are saying that everybody just forgot about Rahu. How is that possible" yelled Harry

"Well shut up and he will explain it" said Rob with anger returning in his voice

"Even thou, he didn't have to say it in that way, he is still right" said Sergei

"This is impossible. How can everyone forget about this all at the same time" asked Mira

"It can be done, just not naturally" said Sergei

"So, you are saying someone came up with a way to erase everybody's memories of this incident" asked Mira

"Yes, the government came up with the stupid idea of erasing everyone's memories and implanting false ones. They did this hundred of years ago right before everyone went into the dome and sealed ourselves in" said Sergei

"WHAT THE" said Roy

"You mean the government actually found a way to erase everyone's memory of Rahu" asked Mira

"Yes, "The dome is our world and there is nothing outside of the dome" this is what you were taught growing up. But all of that is just one big, fat lie. A memory that was implanted in our ancestors long ago" said Sergei

"But why" asked Roy

"Rahu will awaken. It is inevitable. Could you have a normal life knowing that someday Rahu will return" asked Sergei

"I see what you mean. It was given to us to give us a sense of security, even thou it is just a lie" said Roy

"How could they make something that could erase everyone's memory" asked Mira

"I don't know how they did it, but they did it. They made a device that could erase people's memories" said Sergei

"I don't believe it. I would have heard something about this" said Mira

"Like I said before, there are some things even Class S commanders were not told" said Sergei

"How do we know you are not making all this up" asked Roy

"I really don't have any evidence, expect that one of those devices is still around today" said Sergei

"It is my watch isn't it" asked Rob

"Yes it is" said Sergei

"Hmm, interesting a memory erasing device was the key to defeating Rahu" said Roy

Marcia feeling better looked up and asked quietly "Why does Rob have it? What kind of person was Rob's father like"

"He was a very distinguished scientist, one of the highest ranking officials in the government. That was why he was told the truth, that we are all living a lie. When he heard this he was beginning to have doubts and started questioning the ethics of this plan. He knew that someday Rahu will rise again. He also told me where Marcia's power came from. It is a side effect of the erasure. Nobody thought that the massive change in environment and the memory blocks would cause this. That is where her power came from" said Sergei

"After he heard this, he stole the only memory erasure device left and fled to the outside world with all the people that were loyal to him" he said

"I sure the government sent the whole entire army after him to get it back" said Mira

"Yes, the army's mission was clear and simple: retrieve the device by any means necessary. The army searched every nook and cranny of the outside world for him but never found him. That because he was always one step ahead of them. Instead of taking the device with him, he reconfigured it into a watch and gave it to Rob, the one person he could trust who didn't know what it really was" said Sergei

"He formed the Z syndicate after that" said Mira

"So, all this time the real goal of the Z syndicate was actually to inform the people of the truth" said Roy

"That was how it was at first. To inform everybody about the truth so they could prepare for when Rahu attacks again. But as time went on, he began to doubt himself. He began to worry that telling everyone the truth might cause mass panic in the dome. So he decided to destroy Rahu without telling anyone about it. But to do that he needed strong fighters, so he started recruiting from the best of the best" said Sergei

"So that is why he asked you to join" said Roy

"Yes, he said he needed someone to support him, someone to be loyal to him no matter how crazy or idiotic the orders got" said Sergei

"But you could have at least told Marcia that you were leaving, at least after you found out what happened to her" said Rob with anger in his voice

"The truth is I was planning on leaving Marcia even before I met your father. She was too dependent on me; if I never left she would never have the chance to grow into the person she is now. So I thought, if I left she would have to learn to think for herself. So I left, but I always watched over her and would jump in if she was ever in trouble. Then you came into the picture and I saw how much you cared for her and I knew she would be alright. I also knew leaving her like that would probably make her want to hate me, but it was something that had to be done" said Sergei

"I don't hate you Sergei; Rob helped teach me something. That sometimes we have to be strict to the ones we love and that when I knew that you still loved me. That was the reason why you left because you wanted me to grow into my own person. Thank you Sergei" said Marcia

"You have grown into a very strong and confident woman" said Sergei smiling

"The more you tell us, the more complicated it gets" said Mira

"So if Z was formed for the good of mankind, what is up with those two psychos? They each wanted Rahu for themselves" said Harry

"When our leader grew ill and died, Oboro and Eliza each made a grab for power and that was when everything started to fall apart. When they learned about Rahu they started coming up with crazy ideas on how to possess it like diving into it. Thus forgetting our leader's true goals" said Sergei

"Well there is always a selfish one in every group" said Roy looking over at Harry

"To fight against this, I acted as his subordinate until I saw my chance to fight back" said Sergei

"Is that why Eliza attacked the lab? Because she thought they would have something to help control Rahu" asked Harry

"Yes, Oboro and Eliza both knew that the key to destroying Rahu was the memory erasing device. But they didn't know was that our leader had already stole the device and hid it away somewhere safe beforehand. She thought that the device could also be used to tame Rahu instead of destroying him. So she raided the lab thinking a place like that would have something like that" said Sergei

"It seems logical that the lab would have a device like that" said Roy

"We have talked for long enough. Rob may I see your watch. Your father gave me a chip, once inserted the memory erasure device will activate" said Sergei

"Yes" said Rob as he walked over and gave him his watch. But no one saw as Rob was handing Sergei his watch, Sergei dropped a box with a piece of paper on it into Rob's pocket.

"All done, the memory erasure is activated. Here is your watch back. To use it just aim at the target and push the button" said Sergei

"Ok" said Rob

"Now let's go and destroy Rahu" said Sergei

"Do you know where to find him" asked Mira

"Yes, before Oboro started his stupid plan for remolding Rahu, I planted a homing device on him and it should still be transmitting a signal. Now we must hurry, with each passing second, Rahu continues to evolve" said Sergei

"It is still evolving" asked Roy

"Yes, Rahu uses negative energies like hatred, every and greed to fuel his metamorphosis" said Sergei

"That is why it looked different every time we saw it" said Marcia

"Not only does its appearance change, but he also grows stronger with each evolution. That device will erase his genetic memory which will stop its evolution. So now lets go and destroy Rahu" said Sergei

After he said that they all left Z's hideout and headed towards the Amusement Park towards the final battle with Rahu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well the explaination is finally done. This is probably going to be the longest chapter in this fic. The begining of the next chapter will be them heading into the amusement park


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Custom Robo

Thanks to Shadow Minamoto for your review

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amusement Park

They all walked into the Amusement Park and Sergei said "The signal is getting stronger; Rahu must be in here somewhere"

"What is this place" asked Marcia

"Not much is known about the world before Rahu came, but I think that this was an amusement park" said Sergei

"An amusement park" asked Marcia

"It was designed as a place to have fun" said Sergei

"This place doesn't that much fun to me" said Harry

"That's because it is in ruins" said Mira

They tried to walked into the Amusement Park but stopped when they heard six Z members yell "HOLD IT"

"It's just some of Oboro's men" said Sergei

"Sergei, what are you doing here with the police squad" asked the first member

"We found Oboro unconscious in the hideout, you did that didn't you" said the second member

"No his own stupidly did it, I just helped it along" said Sergei

"You're a traitor" said the third member

"What are you talking about you idiots. It is you and that Oboro that corrupted our leader's vision. You all ruined what Z really stood for, making you all traitors" said Sergei

"We all have your back Sergei" said Marcia

They all dived in and all defeated the Z members easily and Sergei said "That was a waste of time, let's get going"

They tried to enter the Amusement Park again when six more Z members entered and yelled "HOLD IT"

"Great more of his weak men" said Sergei

"Don't group us together with those weaklings, we are 2 on 2 masters" said the first member

"Let's go get them Marcia" said Rob

"Yeah" said Marcia

"It would be an honor to fight with you Captain Mira" said Sergei

"HEY, THAT MEANS…" said Roy

"I AM STUCK WITH…" said Harry

"HIM" they said together pointing at each other

They all dived and Rob and Marcia beat them instantly, Sergei and Mira beat them easily, but Roy and Harry barely won because they were always fighting each other. Sergei tries for a third time to lead them into the Amusement Park when six more Z members appear and yell "HOLD IT"

"Oh come on, just how many of you are there" Harry yelled

"I handle this. You guys go on ahead" said Roy

"I am staying with you. Were partners, we will do this together. You take the rest and go ahead Sergei" said Mira

"Ok, good luck Captain Mira" said Sergei

"Take care sis" said Harry

"I will. You be a good little boy and listen Mr. Sergei ok" said Mira

"Hey, I am not a little kid" said Harry

"You sure are acting like one now" said Rob

Rob and Marcia laughed at Harry's expense as Sergei led them into the Amusement Park. As they went in, one of the members said "Dude that was embarrassing. I glad she not my sister"

Mira heard this and turned around and said "What did you say"

Another member said "Oh great, now you have made her mad"

Inside the Amusement Park

They finally stopped laughing at Harry and were walking past a merry go round when four men jumped out in front of them and Harry said "Great, more of Oboro's men"

"Actually these men are with Eliza" said Sergei

"Eliza is about to find Rahu right about now" said the first member

"We were ordered to stop anyone from interfering with her search" said the second member

"That means even you, Sergei" said the third member

"We are Eliza's Fabulous Fighting Four" said the fourth member

"Have you ever heard of them before Sergei" asked Marcia

"I have been with Z for a long time and being the leader's right hand man, I have heard of everything and I have never heard of them before" said Sergei

"Still, if they are trying to stop us from getting to Rahu, we have to fight them" he said

They all dived and instantly won and Rob said "They weren't so fabulous"

"Yeah, they were weaker than those guys at the gate" said Marcia

"That was a complete waste of time. Come on we better hurry and find Rahu before Eliza does" said Sergei

They continue to walk down the path until they come upon a fun house. Stopping at the entrance Sergei says "The signal is strongest here. Rahu must be inside"

"This place is scary" said Marcia clinging onto Rob

"This place was called a fun house" said Sergei

"People sure had a weird concept of fun back then" said Rob

"Rahu sure picked an interesting place for his lair" said Harry

"Let's go and end this once and for all" said Sergei as they walked into the fun house

They walked in and found themselves at the beginning of a large maze and Harry said "This is what people back then thought was fun, walking around in a dark maze"

"It's too dark to see anything" said Marcia

"It will be ok Marcia, just hold on to me and everything will be fine" said Rob

"Ok" said Marcia tightening her grip on Rob

Rob and Marcia start going though the maze and after a while made it to the end. But then they noticed that Sergei and Harry were not there. "Where are Sergei and Harry" asked Rob

"Maybe they got lost in the maze" said Marcia

Just then Sergei and Harry show up and Marcia said "Where were you guys? We were starting to get worried"

"We ran into some of Eliza's lackeys on the way here. Looks like she is already here, Damn we have to find Rahu before she does" said Sergei

"I am more concerned on how we get out of here right now, it is a dead end" said Harry

After he said that, Eliza and three of her lackeys came out of a warp hole and Harry screamed "WHERE THE HELL DID THEY COME FROM"

"A warp hole" said Sergei

"A what hole" said Marcia

"A warp hole: a device that allowed you to transport anywhere you wanted. It was common place back then" said Sergei

"That's how advanced our technology was back then. But we lost most of it thanks to that blasted device" he said

"Are you all done with your history lesson professor? Good because we have already found Rahu sleeping peacefully waiting for its next evolution" said Eliza

"So don't you interfere Sergei for Rahu belongs to us now" she said laughing

"Eliza, you are just as stupid as Oboro. No one can control Rahu, he has to be destroyed" said Sergei

"And here I thought you wanted Rahu all for yourself" said Eliza

"No, my only goal is to see Rahu destroyed. I am the only one that remained loyal to our leader" said Sergei

"Ah yes, you were always our leader's favorite pawn. How touching you remain loyal to a dead man" said Eliza laughing

Rob was going up to say something when Sergei stopped him and said "Calm down Rob, I will handle this. Just take care of Marcia, ok"

"Ok" said Rob

"Alright, I will handle Eliza and you guys take care of her lackeys" said Sergei

"Be careful Sergei" said Marcia

"Don't worry I will" said Sergei

They all dived and Rob and Marcia won easily and Harry had a little trouble but still won. They noticed that Sergei and Eliza were still fighting and Marcia said "Sergei"

"Don't worry about me, just go ahead and destroy Rahu" said Sergei

"Don't worry Marcia, he can handle himself, that's why my father chose him" said Rob

"Your right Rob lets go" said Marcia and all three of them disappeared into the warp hole

They all appeared and were about to go into the next one when Isabella appeared and Harry yelled "You beat Sergei and caught up with us already"

Marcia saw and heard this and ran towards her and tried to fight her, but Isabella just swatted her away like a fly. Rob screamed "MARCIA" and ran over to her and said "Are you all right Marcia"

"I'm fine Rob" said Marcia weakly

"WHY YOU…" Rob started to yell but was cut off when Eliza appeared in the room and went over and stood next to Isabella

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" yelled Harry

"So that is how you did it, your twins" said Rob

"Smart and talented, rare combination these days" said Eliza

"Come on Rob lets beat these copycats" said Harry

"No Harry, I am going to handle this personally" said Rob his voice full of anger

"Are you crazy? You can't beat them by yourself" said Harry

"You should listen to your friend. You can't beat us by yourself" said Isabella

"I am not going to beat you; I am going to annihilate you. YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MARCIA" yelled Rob

All three of them dived and Rob could have easily won but decided to pound them into the ground before then. After Rob made scarp metal out of Eliza's and Isabella's Robos, Rob won the fight. After the fight Rob said "That is what you get for betraying my father and hurting the one I love"

"That's why you have the leader's Robo, your his son" said Eliza

"No wonder we could never beat you" said Isabella

"He was the only other person that beat us" said Eliza

"Even when we teamed up against him, he still destroyed us easily" said Isabella

"Go, stop Rahu" said Eliza fainting

"Before we change our minds" said Isabella fainting along side her

Rob went over to Marcia and asked "Are you feeling better now"

"Yeah I am" said Marcia

"Ready to finish this" asked Rob helping Marcia up

"Yeah, let's finish this once and for all" said Marcia

Rob and Marcia disappeared into the warp hole followed shortly after by Harry. They appear in a place that looks like Rahu's holosseum and Harry said "This place looks like Rahu's holosseum"

They saw Rahu in the middle and when up to him and Marcia said "Rahu, it is starting to evolve. Rob, quickly, use the device"

"Right" said Rob as he pointed his watch at Rahu and pushed the button

A blinding flash of light came out of the watch and hit Rahu wiping its genetic memory. Angered by this Rahu charged at them and started fighting. Once the fighting began Rob said "Harry you distract Rahu, while me and Marcia attack it"

"Why do I have to distract it" whined Harry

"Because you're the one who did the worst on the Class S test, I mean you barely passed it" said Rob

"Fine" said Harry as he dashed towards Rahu

As Harry distracted Rahu, Rob and Marcia got behind him and attacked him with everything they had. After Rahu took some damage, he turned around and started advancing towards them. They quickly dashed out of the way and Harry attacked Rahu to draws its attention back to him. Rahu turned around and started advancing back towards him and Rob and Marcia attacked Rahu again. This went on until half of Rahu's energy was gone, that's when Rahu knocked out Harry. So Rob and Marcia spilt up and one distracted Rahu while the other attacked him. This when on until Rahu finally fell and Rob and Marcia won.

After the battle Rahu fell to the ground and disintegrated into nothing. "It is finally over" said Rob

"Yes it is" said Marcia as they shared a long and very passionate kiss

Sergei appeared in the room and limped over and saw Harry on the ground trying to get up and Rob and Marcia deeply kissing each other. Sergei limped over and helped Harry up and asked "Has Rahu been defeated"

"Yes, those two beat him" said Harry

"Where is he now" asked Sergei

"I don't know I was knocked out in the middle of the battle. You will have to ask those two about it" said Harry

"I will asked them later, it looks like they are busy right now" said Sergei

Rob and Marcia broke their kiss and Rob said "Let's go home Marcia"

"Yeah" said Marcia

Rob and Marcia both headed towards the warp hole holding each other with Marcia resting her head on his shoulder. Sergei and Harry followed closely behind. They met up with Roy and Mira at the gate and Sergei said "The other two leaders of Z are in there unconscious. Could you please go get them and bring them to the leader's room? There are some final issues we need to discuss"

"Ok" said Roy and Mira and they ran into the amusement park

"Now if you two would follow me" said Sergei

Rob and Marcia both nodded their heads and followed Sergei who was still carrying Harry back to Z's hideout.

Inside the leader's room

Sergei was leaning next to the tape recorder, Harry was now leaning on Mira for support and Rob and Marcia were holding each other tight as the three power hungry leaders of Z were unconscious on the floor. "What happened to Rahu" asked Sergei

"Once we beat it, it fell to the floor and disintegrated into nothing" said Rob

"Then it is truly over. I have one more order to follow. I was suppose to play this for you Rob, once you have destroyed Rahu once and for all" said Sergei

"Now that Rahu is gone forever, I have some parting words to give to you. I am sure the government's intentions were pure wanting to forget about what Rahu did. But in forgetting what Rahu did, we also forgot that Rahu was still out there biding its time until it attacks again. The people couldn't set up a defense against it because they didn't know about it. So it is no surprise that these events have transpired. What the government did back then was theft, plain and simple. When they stole our memories, they also stole our curiosity and with that gone, we lost our ability to grow and evolve. The memory erasure device is a very powerful device and I know you will use it well. Goodbye my son and take care" said the leader

"What do we do now captain? I just don't know anymore" said Roy

"Well, we completed our mission, we destroyed Rahu. But I don't know what we should do now" said Mira

"What are we going to do with all the unconscious leaders of Z" asked Harry

"We are going to have to leave them here. Nobody comes out here, never again" said Mira

"You can't do that. That is how this whole mess started in the first place. I am going to finish what my father started and tell everyone the truth, even if I have to do it by myself" said Rob

"I'm with you" said Marcia

"I am with you too. The reason why the police squad couldn't stop the wayward members of Z is because they didn't know. If this is still kept from the people, something even stronger would raise up exploit this knowledge with no one to stop it" said Sergei

"I am with you too. The people have the right to know" said Roy

"There is no way I am backing down from this one" said Harry

"Your right, the people deserve to know. We are going to have a talk with our government and tell them, the people have the right to know" said Mira

"We are going to take the leaders of Z back with us" she said

"What about Sergei" asked Marcia

"I am a leader of Z, so I am going to be taken in along with them" said Sergei

"Mira, you can't arrest Sergei. He helped us out a lot" cried Marcia

"Sergei, return to the police squad" said Mira

"Captain, I have no right to" said Sergei

"THAT'S AN ORDER! You took it upon yourself to start an independent and undercover operation that helped us out immensely. But you will receive a warning for acting without orders" said Mira

"Yes ma'am" said Sergei

"Thank you very much Mira" said Marcia

"Rob, can I borrow the device? I want Linda to take a look at it. Don't worry I won't let it fall into the wrong hands" said Mira

"You better not. Because if it does, I am coming after you personally" said Rob taking off the watch and handing it to Mira

"Now let's all go and tell everyone the truth" said Sergei

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is where the chapter ends, where the game ends. My story is going to continue on after the game. The next chapter will start with them talking with the chief. That one won't be up for a while. I am going to start another story that I was going to start when I got the idea for this one and wanted to write this one down before I forgot it. Once I get that story up to the level of this one, I will alternate between them until this one is finshed


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Custom Robo

Thanks to Miscalculation, Aquatic-Idealist, User878406, Hitokiri Ryuu, George Lennon, tonotsay, Rev-On V5.0, and Shadow Minamoto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all left Z's hideout and proceeded back to the dome. They went though the space hallway and got back to the police station via the train. Inside the Chief's office, they gave their report. "Here are the leaders of Z" said Roy as the unconscious Z leaders were thrown to the ground

"Very good" said the Chief as signaled some officers to take them away

"We also found out that Sergei went on an unauthorized undercover mission by himself and is his reason for disappearance all those years ago" said Mira

"We also found out that Z had good intensions to begin with until those three messed it all up" said Roy

"What intensions were those" asked the Chief

"The leader of Z wanted everyone to know the truth about the outside world and Rahu" said Rob

"Including the parts that only the higher-ups in the government know" said Sergei

"What parts would they be" asked the Chief

"It's too late to discuss that now. Why don't we wait until are rested up before we have that discussion" said Sergei

"Very well then, why don't you all go home and rest and we will continue this tomorrow" said the Chief

"Yes sir" they all saluted

They all left and went their separate ways.

Marcia's house

While Rob was in the bathroom changing something fell out of his pants pocket. "What's this" he asked as he picked up the small box

He notice a small piece of paper attached to the box. He took it off and read it.

_Dear Rob,_

_This was your mother's wedding ring. Your father wanted you to have it when you were old enough. Take good care of my sister for me. I know she is in good hands with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Sergei_

Rob put the note down and picked up the box and opened it. Inside he saw one of the most beautiful rings he has ever seen. It was a gold ring with a diamond on top that was surrounded by sapphires. "Beautiful" he whispered

"Rob, are you almost done in there" asked Marcia from the other side of the door

"Yeah, I'm all done" said Rob as he quickly hid the box and opened the door

Marcia quickly went inside as Rob went and hid the box until he was ready to use it. After Marcia came out of the bathroom, they both got into bed and fell asleep holding each other.

Next day

They were all back in the chief's office as Sergei was telling the chief the whole truth. After he told him everything, the chief agreed with them about informing the public about the truth. He also said that once everyone knew the truth, they would have an awards ceremony to honor Rob, Marcia, and Harry for destroy Rahu.

That night Rob and Marcia went out to dinner. After dinner Rob got up and got down on one knee in front of Marcia in which she gasped putting her hands over her mouth as he said "Marcia, I have loved you since the first moment I saw you and would be honored if you would be my wife. So Marcia will you marry me?"

He then took out the box and opened it showing her the ring. "Yes, of course I will marry you" said Marcia tears streaming down her face

Rob took out the ring and put in on her finger and got up and kissed her. After they separated Marcia looked down at her new engagement ring and asked "Where did you find such a beautiful ring?"

"I found it in my pocket last night when I was changing with a note on it from Sergei saying that it was my mother's wedding ring. He must have slipped it into my pocket sometime when I was near him" said Rob

"Well I guess this was his way of saying he approved of us" said Marcia

"I guess it is" said Rob

They left the restaurant and went home and when to bed dream of their future together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here is the end of the story. I didn't think it would be that short. I put in everything I wanted and still wound up this short. If I knew this I would have written back then instead of waiting until now. Oh well, besides aren't epiloges suppose to be short anyways. Sorry for making you wait so long for this and I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
